Be careful what you wish for
by smllover224
Summary: things take a darker turn for the group once they escape the howe's hardware herd. One thing Kenny says leads to Clementine contemplating her life. T for language and all that shizzle. I'll try to update every day because it's summer.
1. Chapter 1

**_Before this starts i have to mention that this takes place after season 2, episode 4. Sarita just got her arm cut off and all that, but rebecca, nick and sarah were lost in the herd. I might bring them back or not who knows. Anyways, let's get to it._**

kenny, clementine, and jane made it to the civil war memorial after hours of walking. Luckily, some people made it. Luke, mike and bonnie ran up to them right when they arrived.

"What happened?" bonnie asked. It was pretty clear to her that kenny was in distress. "Where is everyone else?"

Kenny didn't bother responding and walked into a makeshift tent that was set up in the camp.

Bonnie looked over to clementine. She was looking down, guilty about something she figured. She wasn't wrong. " are you alright clem? What happened?"

Clementine just continued to look down. Finally, she looked up and let it out. " i killed sarita."

"What?"

She was bit, and i cut her arm off…. She died"

" how is that your fault? You tried to save her!"

"Kenny doesn't think so" clementine responded as she walked away from bonnie and over to a bench to sit down. She didn't mean to cause any harm to Kenny. She was trying to save Sarita! Maybe she could get through to hi later.

Mike walked up to her. "Hey clem, uh me and bonnie set up a tent for you, it's right next to you actually, so you know you can hang out in there. Also i know you're upset right now, but can you maybe talk to Kenny? We need him to keep watch when we go out to look for rebecca and everyone else.

Clementine nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." mike walked away.

Clementine wanted to talk to kenny anyways. She wanted to clear the air, even though kenny wasn't really a nice guy when he was angry. She got up and headed towards his tent. As soon as she walked in, she sensed the anger and sorrow in the air.

"Kenny? Mike says he needs you to keep watch while they find the others."

No response.

"Kenny come on they need you!"

Silence.

"KENNY!"

" GO AWAY"

Clementine once again felt bad. She put her hand on his shoulder, only to have Kenny turn around and slap her directly in the face.

Kenny snapped on her. " I'm so sick of you clementine! You think just because you're a kid that you can get away with anything! Well you can't. Maybe we would be better if you just died. NOW GET OUT!"

Clementine left the tent, tears pouring out her eyes. She tried to avoid everyone, and slipped into her tent without being seen.

Maybe kenny was right. Maybe the group would be better off without her. She grabbed a rope from her pack and wrapped it around her neck. If that's what Kenny wanted that was what he was going to get. She slung the rope around the metal rod on the top of her makeshift tent.

Mike walked in. "Clem did you talk to….. CLEM!" he quickly grabbed her and pulled her off the rope.

" just let me go mike!"

"NO! What are you thinking? Are you crazy clem?"

" Kenny was right Mike" she said as she broke down in tears. "The group is better off without me."

"He said what?" MIke carried Clementine over to Bonnie and Jane. without saying anything to them, stomped over to Kenny's tent. He was going to have some explaining to do.

 ** _little too much? make sure to review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened clementine?" jane asked her, worried. For some reason this moment reminded jane of her sister.

Before clementine could even answer that question, yelling came out of kenny's tent. Mike came out, with kenny in a chokehold. Things escalated fast.

They were back and forth choking each other, and punching each other non - stop, until mike got on top of Kenny, punching over and over. Luke ran over to break them up, only to get caught in the crossfire and punched right into the face.

Finally, Jane and bonnie managed to pull Mike off kenny.

"What is going on? I think it's time you all explain yourself!" jane angrily yelled to Mike.

Mike explained everything. "This piece of garbage said that Clementine should die! I came in here to talk some sense into him and he came out swinging!"

"Wha…?" Bonnie was speechless.

Jane wasn't though. "I knew this guy was a good for nothing bastard!"

Luke had some input too. "I say we kick him out"

They continued to argue. Mostly about kicking kenny out, or how much of a scumbag he is. None of them even bothered to say a word to Clementine, or ask if she was ok.

After a while Clem couldn't take the arguing. She slipped out of the group and just walked. Away from the group. Away from the memorial. Maybe she would find rebecca, nick or sarah. Or maybe she would just find a herd of walkers.

She found a trail in a nearby forest. It looked like there was fresh footsteps in the dirt, so maybe it was a start to find someone. She kept walking, only running into a couple walkers, until she found a cabin.

Clementine saw smoke coming out of some of the windows. Maybe it wasn't best if she just walked in. she scanned the building. Sure enough, she saw a man looking through a window.

Clem quickly hid behind inside some nearby bushes. She looked at the man. Black hair, brown ballcap. yeah , she knew who it was. She got out of the bushes.

"Nick? What are you doing?"

Nick turned around, shocked to see who it was. " clem? Where is everyone else?"

" I'll show you. But you first."

"I was shot when we were escaping. I'm just looking for something to patch this wound up, and i think this building might be my pot of gold. Can you help?"

Clementine rolled her eyes. She had to do everything. " I guess so. What are we going to do?"

Nick shared his plan. "Well first off you should know that there might be a guy in there, sooo…. Yeah"

Clem peered through the window. The smoke coming out of the window reeked of skunk.

" ewww, what's that smell?"

"Someone's having a good time in there clem. That's all i'm gonna say. Maybe he'll be distracted though."

Clementine kept looking through the window. She found what she was looking for. A shadow of a short was holding something that Clem assumed was a vase.

" Nick he's holding a vase for some reason"

" ok It's definitely not a vase clem"

"Then what is it?"

Nick figured she would already know. No need to tell her he supposed. " it's uh, a toy"

"He doesn't look like a kid."

"IT'S A TOY OKAY!"

She knew it wasn't a toy but there was no time to argue. " sure, whatever."

They planned out how to enter. They decided that clementine would sneak through a back window while Nick distracted the man while breaking through the front door.

Nick nodded to Clem and walked over to the front door. Clem pried one of the windows open a crack and squeezed hid behind a wall and scanned the room. The man had a ton of snack foods everywhere, and weird plants all on the bad she didn't bring a bag with her to put the food in. the group could use it.

Clementine waited until she heard NIck bust down the door. Seconds later, she heard the loud bang. She grabbed the first blunt object she could find on the tables, and walked snuck behind the man.

"What do you want? Jeez do you really have to bust down the door, that really kills the buzz dude." the man said to Nick. he had a shaggy brown beard and curly hair, wearing a knit sweatshirt and a beanie. He raised a weapon at nick.

" just put the gun down man."

" why don't you put the…" he was cut off by Clementine hitting him directly in the head, knocking him out almost instantly.

"Well that was that. Thanks clem." nick said, thankful. " I guess we should get some of this food for the group. He picked up the "vase." "Want some?"

"Is that like a cigarette?" clementine asked.

" kind of, but way better. Probably not the best idea though. We should go."

Clem nodded and picked up as much food as she could carry along with Nick, and they exited the cabin.

Clementine dreaded going back to the cabin. She didn't want to have to go through the arguing again. For the short time she forgot what Kenny said. Right when she exited the cabin she remembered it though.

She led Nick back to the civil war memorial, and the group was still arguing. They didn't even move!

Clementine had to go through all of this once again

 _ **i hope this chapter was less rushed. make sure to review, i'll probably update it in like in hour because i'm super bored.**_


	3. Chapter 3

As the pair walked to the entrance of the memorial, Bonnie looked over to them.

"Where did you wander off to? How did you find Nick ?" Bonnie asked. She didn't even know Clementine left, but she wasn't going to say that.

"Oh i was just at the just near the entrance. I guess Nick made it back himself right?"

Nick look confused for a second. " ummm… yeah" Nick was never known as the smartest guy, but Clementine hoped he wouldn't blow that she snuck off. Maybe she wanted them to find out, or care at least. But that didn't matter now. " I found food too, Clem helped me carry it."

" ok just set it down over there." Bonnie replied. "Did you see sarah or Rebecca?"

"Hello to you too. And no , I haven't. I figured they made it here."

Nick went over to set the food down, and Clem decided to walk over to the argument. It was a heated, borderline slugfest.

"You can just leave Kenny, we'd be better off without you anyways!" Luke yelled.

Kenny fired back." What the hell have you done for the group Luke? Besides flirt with emo bitch over there!" pointing at Jane."

" Hey, you better watch what you call me before I rip your other eye out!" Jane chimed in.

The yelling kept going back and forth between Luke, Mike, Jane, and Kenny.

Clementine regretted what she tried doing earlier. She didn't mean for it to lead to all of this. She only wondered what would happen if Mike see her. But when someone Clementine knew for so long said she should die, it really got to her. It didn't matter now, she had to stop the argument before it got violent again.

She ran in the middle of the group. "STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" To her surprise, it worked. The group went silent.

" sorry clem" Luke mumbled. Mike stomped away angrily, along with Jane. Kenny went back to his tent. Clem went back to hers.

Clementine just sat for a while. 20 minutes later, someone walked in. "clem"

She knew the southern accent without looking. It was Kenny. She was still upset with him. Was she even ready to talk to him yet? No choice now. She turned around.

Clementine didn't say anything so Kenny started the conversation. " what were you thinking clem? What were you thinking? How selfish are you?"

Maybe kenny was right. What she did was selfish. That didn't change what kenny said. " Isn't it what you wanted?"

" jesus clem, no! It was just the heat of the moment. I was angry for what you did to sarita!"

"I was trying to save her kenny"

" by cutting her arm off in the middle of a zombie herd?!"

" it was a mistake ok! And you're not the only one who lost people! I had to shoot Lee!"

Kenny was silent.

She continued. "So give me a break okay!"

Kenny looked down and walked out of the tent. Clementine just sat for a while again, until the sound of jane yelling made her come out.

" walkers! We have to go NOW!"

 _ **ooh a cliffhanger! make sure you leave a review so i know how I should change things up a bit. also if you have an OC or whatever let me know about them and I might give them a cameo in the story or something. Make sure you tell me a lot about them so i don't destroy their personalities.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Clementine ran out the tent. "What's going on?" everyone was scrambling around the memorial, getting supplies and weapons. Clem grabbed her gun from the tent.

She looked to the distance. There had to be at least three hundred walkers heading right to them. Luke ran up to her.

"We have to go now clem! Grab your stuff and follow me!" Luke ordered. Clem nodded and grabbed anything she they could find sarah and rebecca.

Everyone ran out the back of the memorial, killing any walkers in their way. The escape got worse though, as hundreds of walkers surrounded them.

The group panicked. Most people split up, running their own ways. Clementine tried to stay with anyone in the group, but eventually everyone was lost in the herd. It was howe's all over again.

Clem ran into the forest, putting rounds in walker heads every now and then. She needed somewhere to hide out, everything was happening so fast. At least she had supplies, maybe she wouldn't die a horrible, painful death in the middle of the woods.

Clementine couldn't help thinking of christa while trudging through the woods. After all, the two of them spent most of their time in the woods. She couldn't think about that at the moment. She had to do what christa taught her best. Surviving.

The least clem could do at this point was find a shelter. " maybe the cabin?" she thought out loud, referring to the cabin her and nick found earlier. No way she would get there without running into walker, as she was pretty sure it was miles in the exact other direction she was walking.

She kept walking through the grass and trees, as the sun started to set. Too bad she couldn't see it. Lee used to always show her sunsets.

While she was walking, she thought about kenny. Felt bad for inflicting any mental harm on kenny, and just hoped that he didn't do anything reckless because of what she did. After all, kenny cared for her the longest, even if he was a major jerk sometimes. Maybe she did overreact, not thinking about the consequences of her actions. Lee wouldn't want her to that.

Luck was Clem's side once again. It seemed to be the only reason she lived this long, while everyone else died around her. The luck came in the form of shelter, a small, manmade, treehouse. Just like her old treehouse. She hated that treehouse. "Better than nothing" she murmured.

She climbed up the wood ladder, hoping a walker wouldn't pop out and tear her face off. From outside, the treehouse looked like a great value version of her old treehouse. She wasn't going to complain though.

As she walked up and peered through the entrance of the small, wood treehouse. Something didn't look right. Someone has been there, for sure. Most likely not that long ago. As she walked in, she was amazed by how much nicer it looked inside. Food, medical supplies, the works.

As she looked through the supplies, she got the weird feeling she was being watched. She slowly pulled her gun out.

" put the gun down, little girl." the voice wasn't of anyone she knew, sounding slightly southern. She turned around to see a hooded man aiming a crossbow right at her. She dropped her weapon.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"I lost my group. I just need some food and somewhere to rest, I don't want any trouble.

The man scanned Clementine. She was only a little girl, he doubted she would kill him in his sleep. "Hmm. guess not. Names Jason."

"I'm Clementine."

"Sorry about the crossbow clementine. Never know who you can trust these days. You said you needed some food? I was just gonna make some. You're welcome to have some." he left the treehouse and went to a nearby fireplace. Clementine picked up her gun and followed him to the fireplace.

"I hope you like soup, because that's pretty much all I have." Jason said. Clementine shrugged. She was pretty hungry. "Go ahead take a seat Clementine."

Clementine sat down in near the fireplace, and grabbed a wooden bowl that jason handed her. She filled it up with soup, and digged in.

"You said you had a group Clementine? Where are they?"

"I don't know, a herd came by our camp and I lost them. I hope none of them died. have you seen any people?"

"No, sorry. No one came around here except walkers and you."

"Do you have a group?" clem asked.

"My parents but they're well, you know. Long story short i've been traveling for a while, looking for a place called Wellington. Have you heard of it?"

"Some people in my group are trying to go there. You should come with me."

Jason wasn't so sure. "I don't know about that. Sometimes being alone is safer."

Clementine shrugged. She needed someone to watch her back while she found her group. "Please?"

It's hard to say no to an eleven year old, even in the apocalypse. "We'll see. You seem like you can handle yourself."

The sun finished setting, and soon enough the only light source was a fireplace. Clementine had to finish her soup eventually.

The good time that the two were having changed rather quickly, as a large herd of walkers came towards them.

The paired held them off as long as they could until there was just too many. Jason decided to make a risky decision to save his camp and clementine.

"Go clementine! I have an idea."

At first clementine didn't leave, but after enough convincing, she trusted that Jason could make it out alive. She ran the other way and watched as Jason held off the walkers, then ran in a different direction. She didn't know for sure, but clem had the feeling he survived. Maybe she would see him again, whenever she goes to wellington.

After walking alone again for a while, clem saw lights and a fire. A pretty large camp. Hopefully one with her group in it.

 ** _Review for a free iphone 4. oh and shoutouts to JJChadler because without his character I would have like no ideas at all. also I probably won't update this everyday because i'm out of ideas and stuff._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Before i start, if any of y'all could make cover art, that would be pretty chill so let me know. Also I don't think I should have to say this, but just in case i had peoples hopes up, no iphone 4's. (not sure how you get excited for an iphone 4 anyways.) Let's get to it now.**_

Clementine slowly went towards the light, and before soon she was running to it like a beacon of hope. She was hoping that at least a few people from her group were there. Turns out she got more than she wished for.

Pretty much the whole group was there. Nick, Bonnie, Mike, Luke, Jane, even Rebecca was with them. Besides Sarah, someone was missing. Kenny.

Luke noticed Clementine first, and ran up to her. "Clementine! Where were you? we were worried. We would have all been dead if it wasn't for that Robby guy over there" pointing to a tall white man sharpening his machetes. He already scared Clementine from his height alone.

" I'm fine Luke. Where's Kenny?" She hoped Kenny didn't go through one of reckless fazes again. She was surprised he lived this long when every other week he tried to get himself killed. Hopefully his luck held out again.

"Who knows. It doesn't matter though, nobody wants to waste their time looking for him anyways."

"we still have to look for him Luke!"

"After what Kenny said to you, i'm surprised you don't wish he was dead."

Clementine was pretty broken up about what Kenny said, and still was a little upset, but she would never want him dead."We have to look for him Luke."

Luke shrugged and walked over to Nick near a couple tents. the camp was pretty nice. a fireplace and a couple lights with tents surrounding it. Better then the tree house she was just in at least.

Clementine sat near the fireplace and grabbed some food. More beans, just like at the ski lodge. Robby walked up to Clementine, a can of food in hand.

"Hey. Clementine I assume?" She nodded, "Well it's good to meet you Clementine. I'm Robert. Robert Reeves. You can call me big Robby for short though."

"Hi Robby" Clementine replied.

"you're group is lucky Rebecca over there has been with me for days. I figured they were no good, the way they walked in here. Anyways just wanted to introduce myself, and here." he handed her a can of peaches. "Beans go well with peaches. Do you want some? The girl on the can looks a lot like you."

Clem would kill the next person who said that. "thanks Robby."

"Just let me know if you need anything."

"Can you just hurry up, this is filler" Clementine replied. Robby agreed ( _ **so did everyone reading)**_ and walked away, back to his tent. As soon as he left, Clementine walked up to Rebecca.

"Are you okay?" Clementine hoped she didn't get hurt, or worse AJ got hurt.

"I'm fine sweety. Thanks to Robby . Where's that hillbilly at?" Rebecca was of course reffering to Kenny.

"I don't know.I have to look for him though."

"Ask around. I'm sure someone will be willing to help you."

"I don't know about that one. Everyone's mad at Kenny right now, I'd rather not talk about why."

"I'm sure someone will help you. Just try."

clementine got up and walked to the fireplace. she was going to have to find him herself.

 _ **make sure to leave a review, i need ideas.**_


End file.
